The Meeting Of Heros
by ovan963
Summary: Two men so different yet so alike. How will they affect each other? Can one meeting change the course of fate? No parings decided No Slash No Yaoi Rated M for language and violence
1. Prologue

_**Hi all this is my very first fic and i'm very nervous about it so let me know what you think and give suggestions on what you think of it. All Flames will be ignored and please review.**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FATE/STAY NIGHT WISH I DID BUT I DON'T.**

**Prologue**

What makes a legend? Is it Their looks that enchant all who gazes upon them? Is it their skills that is so plentiful, vast, and masterful that captivates all who sees and brings fear to their enemies? Is it their Charisma and speech so moving a man will face even odds of 50 to 1?

The truth is these are but factors that set them apart from one another along with their great deeds but what truly makes a hero is Determination. The will to strive for the impossible, will to go on, will to better themselves to become unparalleled in their craft be it weapons, magic, or war, and most of all a will so great it changes those around us both intentionally and not forcing change and inspiring those around them?

Their was once a King born of both man and god who was destined for greatness upon leaving his mothers womb. He was a man who was given all he desired and first king of the world with all its riches and made arrogant from his vast power for he had no equal defying even the gods who from which he was born. A man who defied all to be tamed by the bonds of friend and rival who grew bond where if both where of different gender one would think they have been devoted lovers. A man who grew to hate all and become hallowed upon his death due to a jealous goddess going on a quest of fear and foolishness to salvation in the end marking him as the first hero.

How would such a man react to a child of different circumstances dying a slow death? The child born upon tragedies of death and given a heavy burden upon birth. Treated like dirt or feared by all but very few living a lonely and abused life. A destined hero from which fate has decreed who by himself will rise to power and fame to match the very first hero whom set the very standard of heroes never to be reached again by sheer will and determination starting as a zero himself.

If left alone the boy would be loud, obnoxious, and oblivious bringing attention to himself anyway he can from stupid outfits to stupid pranks yet getting himself into situations unprepared and weak yet still victorious despite all odds changing those along the way both friend and foe. He will feel betrayed by whom he sees as a brother making a promise that should not be made chasing after the boy like a mouse to cheese in a unending labyrinth wasting time and energy over his word over time slowly gaining the respect of his home. Eventually he will train with a somewhat competent teacher getting stronger but not nearly enough. Trials and adventures never ending yet he truly steps upon his path after the death of a loved one growing leaps and bounds nearly inconceivable.

He faces stronger and stronger opponents leaving his mark on all while unlocking his heritage both ancient and new learning the reasons of a war started by a shell of a man used by a madman as a puppet who in the end was used by a ancient being unable to move on changing history for her own benefit leaving a never ending wars with little relief. A women who is both a ancestor and enemy to the hero and his friend who has seen the error of his ways facing a women who stole the powers of a primordial god able to shift dimensions with but a thought having been put down by her own sons. In the end victorious but at the cost of some of his friends lives. He gained powers unrivaled and hailed as a god, falling in love, and had children before welcoming death as a friend when his time had finally came.

How can one man change the very course of history so much? How can meeting one man change the very world?Tis a meeting even fate cannot comprehend or predict from which will come shaking the world like never before for good or for worse is to be seen. The names of said heroes you ask? **Naruto Uzumaki and Gilgamesh of Urk.**


	2. Arrival and Meeting

_**Hello people second chapter coming up and i know the prologue was short that is why i'm going to release the 1st chapter well...now anyway so hope you enjoy it but don't expect daily or even one every week as I got college and other responsibilities.I was wondering if i should put up a poll for pairings if you think so let me know either by review or PM as i want to work on character development early.**_

**Disclaimer:Own No Characters**

**Chapter 1-Arrival and Meeting**

GIL POV

Darkness...Abyss...Are the words I would describe this endless mass of black tar/mud like substance that surround me tormenting me with the never ending screams of sin in which it represents. I have no idea how long I have floated here in this accursed vessel waiting for the sweet release of death or non-existence to escape this torment for it to never come. DAMN THAT FAKER TO HELL FOR LEAVING ME HERE HE SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED ME!

I don't know why i haven't become one with the grail or the fact it still exists but I think it has to do with the fact of my exposure with it during the fourth war also the fact that time might flow differently here in its own little world but it is excruciating simply being here but i can't seem to activate my Gate of Babylon from the grail even though i can feel my prana in my body but it won't respond just as my body cant move. I wonder as I float in the sea of mud if Enkidu would be ashamed of me? If i should have left a legacy to my bloodline in Urk before my death? Killed the faker earlier on or taken him more seriously before it was to late?

Questions to never be answered but they still whisper to me in the back of my mind plaguing my thoughts adding too the never ending torment and growing despair that i feel as time passes. Many ideas swim through my head most lost to the endless screams when I hear a cracking so small it is a wonder i heard it at all. I heard it again and again and again each time growing louder and louder till i was sure if it kept getting louder I would go deaf and my ears would bleed. I suddenly see a white flash and I feel holy energy creating instability all around when i suddenly feel off as if I am being sucked through a thimble while being frozen, burned, squeezed, and stretched at the same time no matter how impossible it was suppose to be.

I feel the curses around me try to attack me for some reason as if angry causing a twisting feeling to be added to the list with even more pain. I suddenly see a kaleidoscope of colors around me in a distorted rainbow and occasionally scraping me feeling as if it ripped my soul out each time. I knew it was unnatural as when I was with the fake priest i researched about potential threats and Zelretch was recorded among them but when he used his powers the kaleidoscope formed around him in a controlled manner not this distorted headache i see now. I don't know what is worse the mud like abyss or the rainbow ever shifting colors of doom i'm at right now. Suddenly it stopped and i was falling.

Naruto(5) POV

Why? Why do people give me dark looks when I walk down the street and take away their children telling them to stay away from me? Why do i get picked on everywhere I go leaving me from kids at school making fun of me to people calling me names when when they think i don't pay attention and how are they related to me? Demon? Monster? How am i either? What should i do?

For as long as I can remember I've been alone. No parents to take care of me, nor friends to talk too to play with play, laugh with, even argue with to bring comfort to my monotonous life. The closest thing i can call a friend would be a old man with a funny hat that visits once every 2-3 months to make sure i'm okay and even then i feels more like a responsibility that anything else.

I'm currently walking to a small shack i found in the forest where i go to get away from the hurtful glares and the mean people that are everywhere to alleviate the burden that I feel every day wondering if i should stay in the village or leave to forget about it only to banish such thoughts as how far can a 5 year old get? People and teachers at the academy always talk about how becoming a shinobi and make it sound as if you would be a hero of epic proportions and loved by all if you are a good ninja so should i become- Naruto heard a crash interrupting his line of thought unintentionally changing the future by the crash stopping a key moment of development.

Gil POV

Pain is all i feel right now as the curses course through my body making it hard to even move as i force myself into a upright position ignoring the screaming of both body and soul. With my current prana reserves i should only be able to last a week but it is burning slower due to the weird energy in the atmosphere as it is...enhancing it? Reinforcing it? Whatever it is i should be able to last about two month at most but I can't even move let alone anything else and to use the prana would literally be wasting life so he is doomed to die a slow and painful death alone in from what he observed around him to be a shack he went through the roof of.

3rd Person POV

Naruto came running to the shed only to see from a distance the ROOF WAS GONE! He ran even faster to see a man there looking no older than 21 with strange black clothing with rips and everywhere when he heard "what do you want mongrel" in a very angry and hateful tone making me cringe. He noticed to his shock HE WAS MISSING A ARM and timidly asks,"wh-wh-who are you?" A growl game from the one armed man," I asked first mongrel" making Naruto angry so he yelled "HEY who are you calling a mongrel you jerk especially when you go crashing into my shed!" forgetting the man was strange and injured in favor of indignant anger.

"So it is you who owns this hovel so what are you a peasant or farmer? Also don't get snippy with me boy you should feel honored the once king of the world graces your presence!" Gilgamesh responded. "wha? Are some special kind of crazy cause their has never been a king of the elemental nations before and if you must know i'm a orphan" Naruto finished with a depressed air. Gilgamesh was confused and ignored the boys depression "elemental nations? I have never heard of such a place explain it to me boy and what this strange energy around me is!" Naruto looked at him ike he is nuts but does so anyway as he loves the story of the "Sage of Six Paths" and also explains chakra...well what he remembers from class anyway leaving Gilgamesh dumbfounded in disbelief at what he heard.

'So im dying in a strange land and nothing I can do about it huh? Hmm might as well have died than laying here as a invalid but still something is off about the boy and might as well pass the time "boy be honored to be graced with my tale and hear of my glory" as Gilgamesh regales Naruto just WHO he was talking to and WHAT he has done taking hours into the day. Naruto being the child he was was enraptured by the tale not because he believe it but because he could feel the raw emotion of Gilgamesh as he retold the tale making him question his beliefs on what a hero was when he finally asks "hey how would you describe a true hero?" Gilgamesh stops his story of looking for immortality half mad at being interrupted and half pondering the question when he finally answered after contemplating if he should answer after being interrupted speaking words Naruto will live by for the rest of his life " A hero makes the impossible possible. He pushes himself to the limit constantly bettering himself, changing the would around him from killing the unkillable to leading armies against impossible odds to come out victorious. With skill unrivaled he is a master of all his skills and has qualities that will set himself apart from all carving his name into history just by existing such as the Sage of Six Paths or I". Naruto was Awestruck and asked in innocence only a child can possess "can I become a True Hero?" and till his dying day Gilgamesh will not know why he answered or why he responded in this way as he looked upon the boy serious and said with conviction "Why don't you try to find out" saying words that echoed throughout the shed changing the world. The day faded into the passage of time as he finished his tales as the boy falls into deep slumber neither aware of how life will change from now to their deaths and how one meeting changed the world.

**WOOO THAT WAS INTERESTING TOO WRITE THAT IS FOR SURE. Well review or PM if you wish and let me know two things if i should poll Narutos pairing and if I should Super OP Naruto by giving him Gilgameshes powers of the gate or build up original powers and skills. Chapters will be longer as Canon comes around as im pulling this out of my ass here. **


	3. Child Convictions

_**Hello readers and thank you for voting for you 29 who did and I can safely say Naruto will receive the Gate of Babylon and I have come up with a way for him to receive it but he won't become OP like instantly as he will have trouble finding a way to use prana and no he won't become a Magus or wide variety magic user so don't think I will add other elements besides what Gilgamesh can provide along with maybe runes and structural grasp. On another note please review and have fin reading this story and helpful ideas or contributions are welcome and flamers can go fuck themselves also the long wait was due to college exams and for future reference the money system is yen and this is a metal civilization and things such as rubies, emeralds, and sapphires will carry a lot more weight due to how scarce they are in comparison to gold and other metals. Also Naruto will be three years older than the rest of the konoha 12.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fate/staynight no matter how much I wish i did.**

**Chapter 2: Child Conviction, A Kings Decision, and A Legend begins **

Third POV

Naruto would visit the strange man known as Gilgamesh everyday and even though he would receive a chilling reception at the beginning as Gilgamesh made it quite clear that he didn't want the child there Naruto still came and with his infectious smiles, bright personality, and the fact he ignored Gilgamesh attempts to get rid of him forced the king to give up and instead told the child of tales of other heroes to stop the NEVER ENDING PLEADING of Naruto to tell him more and stop the headaches from coming also to occupy the time he had in the boring life. One would ask how Gilgamesh would know of other heroes and the answer would be boredom...Yes boredom as being stuck in a Era with no fighting and his dislike for the television and people in general got Gilgamesh looking through history and tales while he has been gone if only to take up time and make fun of other heroes that came after him as they where weak to him with very few that were worth his respect but thanks to the Grail filling the gaps in history, giving him the name of every hero with tidbits of information on them, reading ten years of hours worth of books Gilgamesh had many tales to tell leaving no filter in the stories as well from killing each other, bloodied deeds and heinous acts, suicide, betrayal, rape, godly intervention and punishment, war strategies and slaughters, and much more unknowingly showing Naruto the darker aspects of humanity and the TRUTH of ninja as they are basically super powered mercenaries who kill, torture, blackmail, guard, and basically whatever a client wants. Naruto was sickened with what he heard and Naruto didn't want to do these things, basically a slave for money so Naruto decided he would change the world even if it took a lifetime and told Gilgamesh as much only to get laughed at angering Naruto but Naruto asks "What would do you golden blowhard". Gilgamesh gets a tick on his head but ignores it as he has gotten use to the brat and says "I ruled the world and as such mu word IS LAW so it would never happen to ME!" responded the king as he begins to laugh again. Naruto starts to think and then proclaims loudly "then I will take this world as mine and become the 1st king of the world bringing a lasting peace and abolishing the system once and for all!" stopping Gilgamesh as he looks at the boy in disbelief and tells the boy "boy you would never succeed as your to loud, weak, don't think things through, no knowledge of politics, customs, how to act in front of these nobles and these ruling daimyos, and countless other thinks that your ignorant of and you would never be able to do it as I am the ONLY king to rule and many others have tried so how can you do what they couldn't boy? Do what Heroes and legends can't?"

Naruto looks at Gilgamesh with determination that shouldn't be possible for a child his age and said "but it happened before with you am I right and I doubt it it was easy so so what i'll try to achieve it even if it costs me my life!" he exclaimed. Gilgamesh stared at the boy long and hard as if he was weighing his options and judging the boy, gazing into his soul when he finally said "boy sit down and shut up as I speak as you will need to hear what I have to say before you even think you can go through with this! Though your reason may be noble in a way there will be those who oppose you, hate you, try to kill you and those around you. The path you seek if filled with blood and war in ways that your young mind cannot possibly comprehend. At times you will need to be a tyrant, at times a benevolent ruler, and at times a you will be forced to commit unspeakable things as you have heard the stories of heroes and war but to go about this path you will need unrivaled strength, intellect,charisma, and wealth. Strength to keep the troops and citizens in line with both admiration and fear of doing wrong, Intellect to see you through your plans and to understand your enemies as a man of wisdom who I reluctantly admit was wise than any i have ever seen once said "If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of a hundred battles", for charisma it is to inspire your men into following you into the depths of the underworld as they will believe in you, and finally wealth to both show the power of your kingdom and provide for it. I admit you have the determination to do it but do you think you can do it boy? Look me in the eye and tell me from your very soul that you can do this and I will help you!" Gilgamesh exclaims as he looks at the boy not knowing where this is coming from and why he would say he would help the boy. Naruto replied "I ca- no I WILL DO IT!" Naruto exclaims as loudly as he could with no doubt in his voice. "Very well come back tomorrow and i will tell you what to do but first" Gilgamesh opened the gate in a golden ripple and because it wasn't chakra it was undetectable to the listener and launched a golden blade skewering the man in a if he had to guess a beetle mask before setting aflame burning his body to ash leaving a simple blade before it vanish into a golden glitter back into the gate. "get some sleep and come back tomorrow as you have just seen speck of what is to come" Gilgamesh said before he closed his eyes and went to sleep as he just wasted a hour of his small lifespan leaving the child frozen there before he walked away mechanically lost in though as he seen death for the 1st time.

The day had passed and Naruto came to the shack where he first met the man who had set him upon the path he is taking and walked in to see to his surprise Gilgamesh staring hard at him in golden armor in a sitting position piercing him with his gaze of a blood red rubies before a invisible weight seemed to bear onto Naruto when Gilgamesh spoke "boy I will not pretend to know these lands, these people, or the culture but I do know what you lack so here is what you will do" a blood red ruby the size of a chicken egg came out of a golden ripple signalling The Gate of Babylon "you told me once that you owe a man who owned a weapon shop money yes and how he helped you get the things you need for your school? Well i want you to go and trade this to him and have him give you supplies such as those storage scrolls, carving kit for me that carves on all surfaces, and useful books he recommended. If he asks where you got it say you found it at the bottom of the river and thought it was shiny and think it might be worth something. Wait until night before you go to your academy and into the abandoned building no longer in use where it use to be and pilfer all the books, scrolls, and anything you think is useful. Check storage areas, closets, desks, old library and check other abandoned areas for the like. Understand boy?" he questions. With a quick "yes sir" Naruto grabbed the red rock and put it into his pocket before running off to the designated location. Naruto walked through through the streets into the sea of stares, hate, fear, and indifference as he ignored the sudden feeling of loneliness and spite filling his innocent heart as he thought of what to do? There where afew in the village that he cared for(VERY FEW) but he made a promise so no use worrying. As Naruto was walking he lost track of time and before he knew it he was at his first destination the "Unlimited Armory".

Naruto walked into the shop and walks around to the counter, rings the bell, and waits. Naruto gets bored and rings it again, wait again, wait again and again, again,again, again, ag-"STOP IT YOU FUCKING PRICK!" screamed a heated hoarse voice. Out of the back door came a older generation man especially for a village like the leaf with light tan skin, gray hair, gruff face, faded yellow teeth, stress lines and crows feet on his face, but hard arms, broad shoulders, calloused hands from metal work, and a slight limp when he walks with a cane on from when he had a cut exposed to a special poison during the second shinobi war where it caused a blood clot in his leg which was missed by the medics where four days later the cells in the leg had died nearly causing him to have a leg amputation where "Tsunade the Slug Princess" barely saved it but forever leaving his leg in pain to always remind him of a Mednins mistake. His name is Totosai and while he isn't nice he isn't mean as he believes in business and will never turn you away no matter your reputation and will never overcharge you. "What you need gaki and stop ringing the dam bell so many times?! he screamed at Naruto causing Naruto to wince but continues anyway "old man I found this pretty red rock in the river and was wondering if it was worth anything" Naruto asks innocently...well as innocent as Naruto gets. The old man raised his brow and was most likely thinking this was a waste of time but the faster he gets this done the faster he can get back to work as he learned through experience the boy won't go away till he does so "show me boy and make it fast!" the old grouch snaps. Naruto nodded and pulled out a red ruby causing the man to actually blink and looks closer as he widens his eyes but didn't question it before asking "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET YER LUCK LAD AND WHERE DO I GET SOME!?" he finished. Naruto uses a part of himself he didn't know existed and lies with a perfect face "what do you mean old man is it worth anything?!" Naruto faked exclaimed and due to the man not expecting a child like Naruto lying so well, missed the signs due to years of inactivity and old age, and underestimating Naruto he never expected trickery and said "YOU BET YER ASS LAD! ROCKS LIKE THAT ARE EXTREMELY RARE TO THE POINT OF BEING SCARCE AND USUALLY ONLY EXTREMELY WEALTHY NOBLES, DAIMYOS, OR WEALTHY PEOPLE LIKE GATO OF GATO INDUSTRIES CAN AFFORD LET ALONE THE SIZE OF THAT ONE AS THEIR USUALLY THE SIZE OF A PEA OR AT BIGGEST A NUT BUT YOU GOT A FUCKING CHICKEN EGG IN YOUR HAND!" He roared at Naruto as said boy was struck speechless but he quickly remember what he needed and asked " so i can trade you for it" he asked again. "Listen brat I can't trade it to you for that as i don't want you doop and that little rock in your hand is worth a lot more than I can afford to give you" he said seriously. "but old man nobody else will so how about store credit or something as nobody else in the village will help me or rip me off and if I gave it to old man Tenchi I don't think he will survive!" he exclaimed. The Old weapons smith stopped and thought hard on what the boy had said as he knew most people would rip off or steal from a regular person and no telling what these villagers would do to the boy and slowly turned to the boy before he said " Okay boy you win give me the rock and in exchange you will always have credit here till we become square and the money you owe will no longer be owed. Agreed? "thanks old man now can I have some things as a blond snappy guy suggested some things before he told me to go away but not before we made a bet" said Naruto before he gave Totosai a list of things he needed when the man raised his eye and said "you might want to add some things to the list but what the hell do you need a carving kit for?"

" I lost a bet with the man and owe him something so he asked for this." explained Naruto absentmindedly as he looked at the wall of swords and blades before he noticed a old and worn looking traditional looking katana with a sheath made from old looking wood on a pedestal but it had a odd feeling to it and it smells of sulfur and due to the Kyuubi that Naruto can smell it not that Naruto knows what the strange smell is as Naruto ask "what is that old man?" as he continued to stare at the blade having a feeling it was more than it seemed when he got his answer "Oh that old thing it was bought to the shop by a scavenger who got it from a destroyed island country of Uzushio(whirlpool) and I bought it as a antique or sell as a wall decoration but been using it as a display. Why you want to buy it brat? I'll even give you a deal on it as with the rock I can expand my shop and maybe even improve it by getting proper help. Here are the things you need. Here are the books you wanted, with the kit, also I left you some of the more advanced books like chakra control and on chakra nature as think motivation to work hard, and added chakra weights that you can use when you are old enough so are you going to leave and why should i give you this stuff." he asked looking Naruto dead in the eye with a grim and serious expression shocking Naruto who was about to speak when Totosai cut him off " you sold yourself out when you where looking at the sword and gave away the supposed bet as I known you for awhile brat and you would be furious at getting someone a something over a bet and he was too much of a stranger to make a casual bet and who would give you a random child advice. Also there is you in books a total impossibility and looking back at our conversation since you got here you didn't shit a brick at the rock so you expected it to have some significant value along with how a man would expect you to be able to get said kit from the bed meaning you are lying and he gave it to you. So when are you leaving, why, what are you stealing, and who is helping you. Better have some good reasons or i'll report you gaki." Totosai finished.

Naruto was silent as he regained his thoughts before saying " I'm tired of the looks I get, the feelings of loneliness, and having to watch everyone being so happy while being left out of it. I'm hoping to be gone in a month or two while going through old storage rooms in the old abandoned academy building and look for other areas that are no longer in use to use for training when I leave as the man is dying and won't be able to help me for long and you won't know him." he finished. Totosai was quiet for awhile before saying " check the abandoned district from when the village was founded where the village abandoned construction of during the start of the first war and abandoned during the second; There was a library there that was forgotten about, now take your stuff and if anyone asks you where never here but remember brat I still owe you for the rock so store credit is still available if you ever come back and here take 120000 yen as its all i can give you without stopping my business for today and raising suspicion. Now get out of here and don't forget the sword!" Totosai screamed as Naruto start crying in gratitude before collecting his things, wiping his tears, and leaving saying "thank you old man for everything".

Timeskip

Over the next month Naruto collected tons from the abandoned areas from books that where useful to useless, salvageable weapons, and information on the lands. During his searches he found a wreaked warehouse from the third war that had supplies in the rubble from scrolls and books from dead ninja and a couple of bookshelves, metal and wood beams forgotten that he could use to build or sell later, and most importantly a book on the second war that lead to the location Naruto will be heading from where his sword that Gilgamesh himself thinks is not what it seems is from. As Naruto was doing this Gilgamesh drilled Naruto on exercise and eating write as he wrote books for Narutos' use later on tactics and strategies from his time all the way to the Vietnam war at a fast rate while working on a secret project of his using the carving kit and before long Gilgamesh called Naruto in and spoke "boy its time to leave but before that come with me." he finished beckoning him to follow as he stumbled through the forest ignoring his pain from practice before coming to a cave with intricate designs on the walls and floor all connected to two circles as Gilgamesh guides Naruto into a circle and says " boy you are the only apprentice I have and I have grown fond of you no matter how much I tried to do otherwise and as you know I am dying so I decided to leave you a gifts but to do so I will need to do a blood ritual as to use the gift you will need my blood but the ritual will also strengthen your body, mind somewhat, minor prana stores that you will have to find a way to replicate prana to use the gift fully, and maybe with luck you will become a 2/3 god from my blood but should the ritual fail you will die" Gilgamesh finished shocking Naruto but before he could say anything A red light filled the cave before Naruto felt a world shattering pain as if someone was ripping his soul apart and putting it back together and he faintly hears "Do well boy and prove to me you deserve to be my son". As the ritual goes on a explosion of orange red blasts from Narutos body swirling around him speeding up the process and helping Naruto as Narutos' bones cracked and mended, red mist from evaporated blood rising as it is replaced by new blood, skin and muscle tearing as he grows taller and tougher, his eyes bleed from the stress as they are improved, and he could feel a small energy directly tied into his very being and after what seemed like forever the pain stopped and Naruto collapsed leaving him alone in the cave. When he woke up he hobbled out of the cave with a strange sword he recognized as the key to the Gate of Babylon to the shed they used crying not only in pain but also in sadness at being alone again but steeled his resolve as he looked into a reflection of water in a puddle where he was now a foot taller standing at 4ft 6in, with one red eye and one blue eye, spiky blond hair, deepened whisker marks, and the red tribal tattoo Gilgamesh possessed on his body and as he looked at his reflection he spoke in a raspy voice "I must leave. I will return one day and I will change this system of never ending war and keep my promise as a true hero NEVER breaks his word." and with those words he began walking again towards the shed to collect his things and head for Uzushio to train and be the start of his empire to change the world.

**that's that so review and next chapter it will follow the canon somewhat also review plus i have a new poll on my profile for pairings if anyone is interested. Ovan out. **


	4. Beginning of a Legend

_**I would like to send a personal thank you to MaxFic for allowing me to use his idea from a story "Naruto: Shinobi Institute of Performance Analysis" So thank you again and look forward to using it. Also check out his story "Naruto: The Gamer Files" as it is a interesting take on My Life Is A Game type of story.**_

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THIS SHIT**

**Chapter 3: Beginning of a Legend **

It has been three weeks since Naruto has left Konoha. Naruto was sure the only reason he ever got away from the village was due to the lack of care of the villagers, his new looks, and the money he used to bribe the caravan he used to get to wave and pay the boatman/fisherman named Kaiza to get to Uzushio.

Uzushio was a large abandoned island in a chain of islands between Haran Bay and Kaizoku Sea but never used due to the harsh waters, whirlpools, and large number of reefs making it very hard to navigate on a calm day and impossible during even a small storm. Due to the natural defenses only small boats can make it through making it unusable as a trading port as only the now extinct Uzumaki knew how to use these waters due to living there for hundreds of years.

It was a quiet two day trip as they had to go slow to avoid the natural defenses but when they got there Naruto paid Kaiza his due and extra to keep this silent.

Naruto made his way to the city and as he walked he saw skeletons pick clean, rotting corpses, and dried blood on the walls giving the place a rather chilling vibe.

Arriving to the village was heartbreaking. The roads where just a prequel to the horrors inside as there was blood everywhere, bodies crushed under rubble, impaled on spike lance rock, burned bodies of both old and children, and and bodies that looked like they where cooked inside out and suffered pure agony as one can see from the twisted rotted faces.

Naruto looked on in horror as the last of his innocence as he stared at the cruelty of humanity with child eyes. He had heard of this kind of battlefield from Gilgamesh but seeing and hearing are two totally different things. Seeing this done to HIS OWN FAMILY strengthened his own resolve to destroy the system in place currently and stop such things from happening.

As Naruto walked down the bloody path towards the largest building in the village but as Naruto stops for a second as he passes a strangely clear pool of water before he continued to walk to the building. When he arrived the door was blown off and a rotted body was impaled into the wall with a rusted blade that looked brittle and ready to snap judging from the part sticking out of the body.

Walking up the stairs ignoring the body with great difficulty as arrived at a open door to a trashed room that looked like it was picked clean of anything valuable with papers scattered everywhere, a bookshelf fallen on the floor, paintings on the floor, Uzumaki symbols on the falling apart wall paper, and a tipped over desk on the side of the wall.

Walking over to the desk and checked the drawers to find them empty before checking the papers on the floor for anything useful to find it full of complicated crap for a five year but did find a map of the village also a plaque with a small odd red Uzumaki symbol on the bottom instead of the normal white like on the wallpaper. It had a inscription on it "Never ending Whirl Pools And The Spiral Unite With Our Knowledge Sealing Blood Forever."

He looked at the plaque and feels that it is out of place but it also must be important for it to be in here. Moving those thoughts for later as he hung it back on to the wall he turned his thoughts back to what he received from Gilgamesh. He noticed he was stronger and faster than he should be for his size, his thoughts where clearer and process more also he has better memory, clearer vision where he can see a fly from 300 yards away in perfect clarity, hypersensitive hearing, and bigger resilience to weather such as when he left the hot climate of Fire Country to the cooler climate of Whirlpool but he barely noticed the difference.

The minor prana circuits he received from the ritual cause pain when he uses them and it will take awhile to get use to them but he will. Took him three days to figure out how to open the Gate of the Babylon while trying to hide practicing it and learned he had access to all of the gate such as gold, jewels, wine, all sorts of trinkets and objects, and most importantly weapons. As he experimented he learned he can can take out plenty of jewels and other stuff but not many weapons and using a single weapon as more than a glorified kunai wastes more energy to much energy where he would run out energy quickly as low terrier weapons or what Gilgamesh labeled as D-rank weapons. It seemed Prana weapons cost more to take out of the of the vault and cost prana to fight with them on a hand to hand bases and also weapons always return to the vault but everything else has to be returned by himself.

Naruto was cut from his thoughts as he cut himself on a piece of glass on the floor as he cleaned the room he would be using in the future and he jerked back at the unexpected injury before he backed up hitting the wall knocking the plaque onto the floor once again but not before hitting his foot on said plaque. It was a Hilarious moment that would never be recorded in history and Naruto was sure Gilgamesh would be laughing his golden ass off if he ever saw it.

Looking down he bent to pick up the plaque AGAIN when he got some blood on it and he freaked out as he didn't want to damage it but when blood got onto the red Uzumaki mark it started to glow and Fuinjutsu started to appear and the words and a letter started to move around forming "The Spiral Pool Whirls With Our Blood And Sealing Unite Never ending Knowledge Forever."

Naruto was stunned and confused on what the fuck was that suppose to mean! These thoughts plagued his mind as he continued to clean the room absentmindedly wondering what the message meant and how to reach the knowledge and as he finished working on the room and sat to study the map as he looked for a clue on what it was talking about. After a hours study he got frustrated and got up to relax and looked out the window.

He saw the rubble, collapsed buildings, some bodies lying around, but one pool clear as day making Naruto stop and freeze. From we have seen as he walked into the city all the pools where nasty and swampy but that one which is suspicious in and of itself so Naruto picked up the map and left as quick as he could

When Naruto arrived to his destination he noticed now that he looked into the pool that upon closer inspection had a Uzumaki mark red just outside of the pool. The pool was small no bigger than a 10ft wide and 3 1/2 feet deep with a white Uzumaki symbol on the floor in the middle as can be seen in the the clear water. After he inspected the pool he got closer to it and knelt down to the symbol before he picked at his scab from the cut a little bit before he let the blood fall onto it and waited.

After a few moments nothing happened and Naruto sighed in disappointment and was starting to walk away when all of the sudden there was a rumble. Naruto turned back to seeing the pool glow in a faint light before running back to see the water twist and turn into a whirlpool before it slowly drains put leaving a glowing symbol in the middle of the pool. A *Clink* was heard from where he was standing before the symbol rises turning it into a poll and the rest shifted into stairs making it now into a winding staircase.

"Well got to give my ancestors some credit for theatrics" Naruto sweat dropped before walking down the stairs.

Upon reaching the door there was a inscription on it that read " Life is Short, Power Causes Greed, and Family is Eternal" and with a gulp he opened the door.

Dear Gods, shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls farther than he can even see and that is saying something as with his new power boost from Gilgamesh, Naruto can see pretty damn far. Naruto looked on in shock at what he saw but upon entering a few feet in front of him there was a pedestal and on it was a letter and a folder. Approaching it he grabbed it and looked it over before opening it and reading its' content.

"Dear reader, upon reading this I will congratulate you for finding our legacy and our greatest secret. Such measures where placed by the first Clan Leader Kirei Uzumaki and while many found it unneeded a we where confident in our defences but he was a very cautious man and demanded the clan to copy and hide all of our books and scrolls of all subjects whether it be ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, sealing, fiction, nonfiction, fairy tales, legends, cook books, history, and many others of all things and put them into a secret vault along with our ancient tablets, relics, and treasures from both historical members of our clan and clans defeated and their possessions liberated. He even amazingly been able to get the Senju our brother clan to hide copies of their knowledge from their libraries and stolen from the Uchiha in exchange for access which is monumental as they are called "The Clan of Ten Thousand Skills" for a reason. He called it "The Library of Omoikane" named after the ancient goddess of wisdom and intellect. Seeing our end approach I cannot help but be grateful he took those steps for future generations and hopefully the rebuilding of our clan. The knowledge of this library has been lost and forgotten to the Senju with the death of Tobirama as he was to paranoid to tell anyone of his family and Tsunade was to young to know and she never came to Uzushio despite our attempts to get her to come. We believe this Library is one of the reasons for the attack as it has become as myth as nothing is truly ever secret but rumored in our possession. The library is now belongs to you and I hope you use it to restore the clan. Now you must be informed of our bloodlines. They were never named so do so if you wish but the clan was very protective and very secretive with they do and how to recognize what they are. The physical manifestation of our chains has three stages. In its infancy we connect to that chakra which is strongest within us. In its adolescence we connect to that chakra which is weakest within us. In its maturity we connect to that chakra which is within us in totality allowing our chains to mix with any chakra our bodies naturally produce and the high yang chakra in our bodies give us strengthened vitality. On our Mental bloodline our synaptic firing rate is off the charts. We can literally have 100 complete thoughts in the time it take a normal person to have one complete thought. Due to this it increases our reaction time and allows us to maximize our sealing efficiency due to our brains being able to watch and understand all parts of the seal but the downside is it makes it harder to stay still and learn which can be trained but must be done at a early age, no later than eight years old. Lastly in the folder on the pedestal is the deeds too Wave Country, Uzushio, and all of the islands from Wave to Lightning Country. Wave was under our protection and was our property and cannot be claimed and sold until one hundred and fifty years after the fall of Uzushio if it isn't claimed by a Uzumaki. Also in the folder is a list of assets of the clan with the same deadline along with how to navigate the treacherous waters for trade and a technique that will prove useful for study given in friendship by Tobirama called "The Kage Bushin no Jutsu" where the clones can learn and what they do you do such as chakra control, reading books, learning techniques, write seals, Paperwork(UZUMAKI SECRET) and other such things but you must physically exercise yourself. Good luck desendant and remember revenge will consume you so never go down that path.

sincerely,

Gin Uzumaki, Uzumaki clan head

P.S. welcome home"

Naruto let out one tear of joy and sadness before he took out the papers in the folder and took out the Kage Bushin and the mental training program before looking around and said "I got work to do and little time to do it but I will change the world and revive my clan in the process."

_**DONE! Dam its hard to pull shit out of my ass but whatever. Next chapter will be the Canon mixed with original ideas from yours truly. So review and thank you for reading**_


	5. Claim and Corruption

_**Hello dear readers and jeez i wrote more in this chapter than I did in the rest of the story. Also I lied Naruto will be OP but he will still have challenges so don't worry! On another note please,please, please, please review! constructive as flamers will be Ignored! Also please note to visit my Profile as it has a link to see the map on my bio also to vote in my Poll as it will be taken down on October the 13th. I need the pairings to see who is pairing him to write the next chapter! Have a nice day and a personal thank you to coronadomontes and Karlos1234ify for reviewing more than twice and Only a Fan for reviewing twice! You guys are awesome! **_

_**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Fate series but I wish I did.**_

_Flashbacks_

**Summon/Demon voices **

_**Chapter 4: Claim and Corruption**_

Ten years have passed since Naruto arrived on Uzushio. During this time he trained relentlessly remembering Gilgameshs' words.

_Flashback_

_" A hero makes the impossible possible. He pushes himself to the limit constantly bettering himself, changing the would around him from killing the unkillable, to leading armies against impossible odds, to come out victorious. With skill unrivaled he is a master of all his skills and has qualities that will set himself apart from all carving his name into history just by existing such as the Sage of Six Paths or I"_

_Flashback End_

That is what he needed to become! What drove him to push himself into the ground, to keep working even when his hands bleed and his bones crack, and the only motivation he needed was from the ruins that surrounded him. During his first year Naruto while using the Kage Bunshin went around the village looking for the bodies of his dead family and buried them each while tossing the bodies not recovered of the enemy forces into the sea surrounding the island after picking them clean of their supplies. He may not go for revenge but he was still angry and felt justified for it as they HAD killed off his clan!

Over the years Naruto found that he was skilled when it came to Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Sensing, Fuinjutsu, all weapons from swords, to lances, to staffs, kunai, war fans, sickles and chains, claws, shields, axes, and much more. It was ridiculous the amount of effort he put into weapons and by abusing the Kage Bushin to do endless repetitions and practice but Naruto isn't stupid as he knows he needs real experience so when he turned nine he would go once a month to practice on live opponents starting with bandits and working his way to nukenin at a fast rate. It was traumatizing for him to kill at first and he would never enjoy it but over time Naruto has grown impartial to killing as long as they are not innocent citizens.

Naruto has become very proficient at Fuinjutsu as well to the point he could become a Master to the Hidden Villages but not by Uzumaki standards as they where far ahead of other nations in that aspect even thirty years ago and still are the best even in death and no village will claim they are better than the Uzumaki. Over the years Naruto got to work on a chakra to prana conversion seal by using a chakra to elemental chakra conversion seal as a base then changing it and adding in runes Gilgamesh showed him and left in some of the few books in the gate written by him. The conversion rate isn't perfect as it started at being only able to get thirteen percent of the energy he converted into prana and it was even harder to be able to store it for future use but he remembered Jewel craft and being able to store Prana so he experimented with both seals and runes to store the prana into the jewel as they can hold tons more than paper made seals he had made as a prototype.

While he eventually perfected the storage jewel he has not perfected the conversion is only at a fifty-fifty conversion rate but with his high chakra reserves borderline ridiculous it wasn't much of a problem for Naruto. Naruto hid his prana conversion seal into his tribal tattoos and as for his prana jewels he took Gilgameshs' favorite necklace and bracelets made from gold and put jewels into it in a by paying a rare jeweler by giving him a jewel in return. The old man didn't ask where he got them or how he just did the job after recieving payment first of course. The total Prana that could be held in the Jewels can release the full content of the Gate of Babylon twice over due to training and perfecting the gate. Still Naruto hasn't learned how to master even a tenth of the gate weapons but can wield almost all of them to some extent and found weapons such as Ichaival not needing a prana cost as they are passive abilities and not very strong. This was the case in D and some C rank weapons.

Naruto Managed to master his bloodlines which he named "Chains of Enkidu" after the real chains and to honor Gilgameshs' friend after seeing and using the original and "Warriors Mentality" for his mental bloodline. He has completed Training in his bloodlines as well as use Katon, Futon, Doton, a little Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Demonic Chakra, and interestingly enough Prana with great difficulty. His Prana chains convert automatically but so far he can only make three chains of them that can hold a Noble Phantasm and fight with them which is difficult but training is training for a reason. A plus side is genjutsu chains are invisible and hard to detect while prana chains cannot be detected only seen so very useful to hit from behind.

If Naruto had to rate himself he would be somewhere around mid to high kage level which wasn't enough in his opinion and he couldn't be sure as he never faced Kage level fighters before but as he has read accounts of previous Kages, The Gold and Silver Brothers, The Seven Swordsmen, and he would get destroyed by the likes of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju as they where on Gilgameshs' level. There where current threats from the bingo books from the bounty offices such as the Current Kages, The Sannin, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Kirabi "Killer Bee", and much more.

There was still one weapon in the gate that Naruto WOULD NOT TOUCH. Ea a weapon with the nature of the sword became more absurd as he views its power. It can be used as a close combat weapon wielded much like a regular sword, and even with its dull tip, it is able to pierce directly through an opponent's chest and slowly grind at their vitals inside. It is something that was born before the appearance of the concept that the world calls a "sword", so it is not something that can truly be called a sword or have the shape of any known blade. While it has a grip, hand guard, and is the same length as a long sword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise. Given enough time to charge it could even destroy the world which frightened Naruto as it has once separated the sky from the earth and thus can bring them back to which it once was. It could defeat Excalibur with ease using little charge time. The intense winds while it creates while turning acts as a shield all the while the screeching it creates can bring fear into any man or god.

Naruto refuses to use such a weapon unless he truly has too, found a opponent worthy of it, or greatly angered to the point of blind fury rage. He has only used the "sword" two times. The first was a test when he was bounty hunting where he activated it by commanding it to wake and accidentally created a earthquake and fissures only using it for one minute leveling the area and damaging a town miles away and the second is where he was seen by a Konoha shinobi named Mizuki before he got better control of his emotions who called his mother a whore and him a demon. Needless to say he didn't survive and neither did the mountain three miles away. A single use wastes a tenth of his energy supply and takes up energy rapidly showing just how powerful Gilgamesh was to use it carelessly.

Over the years Naruto has gained a reputation as a Ronin though nobody knows he takes offence to being referred as a shinobi as he isn't some cut throat mercenary. His titles are known as "The All Wealthy" for the amount of wealth it is said he possesses or hoard causing the greedy to flock him in droves in a attempt to take what isn't theirs, "The Swindler" for his eternal luck as he was seen cleaning out casinos for fun and winning at many high stake games from poker to horse racing, next is "The Unlimited Armory" due to the Gate of Babylon raining death onto his adversaries with endless weapons, and his personal favorite "The Golden King" for his regal air and the presence he gives makes one think they are in the company of Royalty as Naruto trained himself to be from the books in the Library. He is sought by all villages and organizations for Ronin reaching his level is almost unheard and as a result he is hunted religiously when seen to either join their village or terminate him as he is a flight risk and is too unpredictable to be left alone. Aggressors where quickly cut down or avoided.

Naruto has also worked hard on his chakra control and has good control due to a book found written by Hashirama Senju pathetically named "Chakra and You" stating the reason for poor control when having to much chakra and no visible improvement is due to balance. Chakra is made from the combination of physical and mental/spiritual chakra and having to much of one type like in Narutos' case physical which is harder to control then mental you need to balance it out with mental/spiritual as mental/spiritual energy is used to tame the energy making it easier to control to achieve better results, bigger reserves, better control, and easier chakra distribution in body parts which is why Mednin have such high control as they have lots of mental/spiritual energy. Why he would ever name a book so useful "Chakra and You" he would never know but in order to balance out Naruto needed to meditate, read, study, and get smarter which was a long and strenuous task even with Kage Bushin that most ninja almost never do due to sticking to their comfort zone and not wanting to put in the effort for so little results.

During his travels Naruto made two very unlikely ally named Utakata and his girlfriend. He first met Utakata when he was on a large Island that is part of Water Country closest to Uzushio after he had taken down a bandit camp run by a a couple B-rank nukenin. Naruto was on his way back to the shore before he came across five of the mists bigoted Anbu surrounding a man with a pipe that seemed to be blowing bubbles before he caught the conversation.

_Flashback Three Years Ago_

_"-ve a choice in returning Utakata. The war is taking its toll on our resources and with you in the Kiri nothing the rebels will be able to do with the power of two jinchuuriki. We have been ordered to return you to the village either willingly or in chains if we must." Threatened an anbu with a shark mask._

_"I have already told you I don't care for the war you witless bigots or your so called Noble Cause" said Utakata sarcastically "So get lost because nothing you can say will convince me otherwise."_

_"Very well have it our way. Anbu!" roared the shark anbu. As they tense getting ready for the upcoming battle they hear a strange sound emanating from the east and they look up to see a huge mass of red before it disappears quickly startling them but before they could comment a literal rain of weapons fly straight into the anbu at incredible speeds from the forest surroundings surprising them effectively freezing them making it impossible to escape from before it was by then too late tearing through them like a hot knife through butter and the area in the path of the weapons. Utakata was stunned for a moment at before gaining his wits about him and calls out_

_"Who's there" he yelled with sweat running down his face as his eyes darted around the clearing stopping for a second to view the scar that existed in the forest next to the clearing and the bloody mess left in the path but strangely no weapons where there as if they disappeared. He turns back hearing steps to see a kid no older than fourteen walking as if he hadn't a care in the world with golden blond hair, whiskered cheeks, piercing eyes of azure and crimson, wearing a expensive white shirt made from what looks like fine silk, black dress pants, black dress shoes, golden necklaces and twin bracelets match combo with jewels in them and a strange floating golden orb floating above him . He wonders who the hell he is as he didn't look like a fighter as can be seen by his attire but seeing the dead anbu drove home looks can certainly be deceiving. As he contemplated on what to do the boy spoke._

_"Tell me why where they after you and what makes you so interesting to have the bigoted kiri ninja after you" the boy asked in a calm demanding tone. He had heard what was said but wanted to confirm that which was said. Utakata stiffened when he heard the demand and was wondering if he should hightail it out of there but after seeing the speed of the flying weapons odds where not a smart idea to turn his back on this boy and fighting him with his bubbles he was sure wouldn't work very well with weapons that travel as fast as those and getting close was a big no no. Using the Rokubis power was also out of the question as there was a village close by and he REALLY hated using it to the point where he would almost rather die. so that means..._

_"They wanted to re-recruit me into fighting in the Civil War happening between Kiri and the rebels because they need shinobi but I want to be left alone" he answered with a half-truth. The boy looked at him hard before speaking again._

_"You left something out so I guess i'll ask anyway. Are you really a jinchuuriki and what Bijuu?" asked Naruto with a calculating gleam in his eye. Utakata tensed and prepared for a battle before Naruto raised his hands in a surrender gesture._

_"I'm not really interested in fighting you or turning you in if that is what you are thinking. I need help with something and we should talk about this somewhere else as more ninja are heading this way after the commotion was heard probably to back up these anbu if things went south" said Naruto as Utakata looked alarmed but chose to follow the kid as a lesser of two evils. They ran through the trees to the shore before the golden orb flew in front of them surprising Utakata as he had forgotten about it before it spit out a Luxurious boat causing his eyes bulge at what just happened before he saw the boy hopped on and followed suit. As they left about three two minutes later anbu can be seen on the shore and they where about to follow suit when the golden orb left above their heads unseen widened quickly into a large horizontal wall before unleashing a hail of weapons on the unsuspecting anbu killing them instantly before returning to the boy. Utakata looked on stunned before focusing on the boy again._

_"So what did you want to talk about and what do you have that I could want in exchange as unless you got somewhere I can be left alone you don't have anything I want? " Utakata asked in a serious voice. _

_"Then I guess we can come to some sort of agreement as I know of a place that is deserted and has only one occupant and that is me so I would be willing to harbor you in exchange for your services" replied Naruto sitting in a chair before offering Utakata a drink. Utakata looked at the offered cup for a second before taking it giving the kid the benefit of the doubt after he got him out of trouble with Kiri. _

_"I'll believe it when I see it" scoffed Utakata as he took a sip of the beverage which turned out to be sake and the really expensive stuff that big time businessmen and Nobles drink. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the disrespect but held back his anger as he was sure it was hard to believe for someone like Utakata. As they got closer to Uzushio Utakata looked alarmed where they where going before saying _

_"Hey its' dangerous this way aren't you going to go around as these waters are extremely dangerous. Almost like a ship graveyard for ships bigger than small fishing boats and even then only the best can navigate these waters with the risk still somewhat dangerous!" he stated urgently and the waters where too dangerous to water walk on and the wind to strong for bubble transport so he couldn't leave. The boy had the gall to Smirk at Him!_

_"Unless you are a Uzumaki who knows these waters like the back of their hand. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and i'm a Jinchuuriki. It's a pleasure to meet you" said the smirking boy as Utakata eyes widened in surprise for a couple of seconds as he is getting use to these surprises before returning to normal. Naruto continued "What I want is two things. First how to contact my bijuu and second I need a training partner. As you seen I can rain weapons onto my enemies but that won't always work so i need help on other areas for practice and in exchange I'll give you refuge. Agreed?"_

_Utakata had a pensive look on his face as he thought of the pros and cons. On one hand he would get the closest thing he could for a quiet life without being far from his home and on the other he would have to deal with this blond Uzumaki who he had a feeling would suck him into a world of problems. He was about to reject the offer before something stop him. It was a unexplained force that told him that this would be a monumental change for not just him but for something bigger. Maybe history changing and maybe nothing but...he wanted to find out._

_"I accept your offer" Utakata finally said after minutes of thinking wondering what this would bring._

_Flashback End_

In that time Utakata had come to appreciate the quiet life and through his spars he had gone from a mid jonin level to the power of a High class level Anbu Captain without the rokubi. With it he would be a match for any Kage and while he may have found a reason to protect with it he would only use it if he couldn't beat a opponent otherwise or if he and his girlfriend are in danger. At the beginning Utataka did't have any interest to become stronger but to keep up in the spars. That was until during one of Naruto off island hunting a year after he met Utakata where he came across a sixteen year old girl named Hotaru at near a stream at Mount Katsuragi in Fire country. She had just lost her grandfather and was looking for a teacher but somehow got it stuck in her head Utakata was going to be her teacher. She followed him around for days and no matter what he tried she would find him, stalk him, and annoy him to no end throwing Naruto into a laughing fit. The first one in years.

Utakata eventually(read:reluctantly) accepted her as a student when she showed to have a very high water affinity. A year later Utakata was told of his plans and was given the option to leave but he surprised Naruto by staying by his side and swearing his loyalty to him saying "Better my friend than for a village I don't believe in and besides maybe this will give me a chance do something great. This could change the world to something better and besides maybe this world does need to change."

Six months after that he and Hotaru where a couple not that Naruto hadn't seen this coming a mile away. Hotaru was now at a low level jonin now after three years of training under Utakata and rare instruction from Naruto and she had incredible control over water. She isn't a Nidaime Hokage but she could with tons of training become a second Kisame Hoshigaki which was excellent and Naruto and her are friends even though she is hiding something but it isn't that important to Naruto as he didn't tell her everything either.

Naruto was preparing to start the beginning of his plans as he was stronger than most and could defend himself along with Utakata as he is stronger than Utakata without the gate to around mid Anbu Commander and has become a master at using the sword he bought from Totosai years ago Zantetsuken. Zantetsuken is a blade that is similar to Durandal and the Kusanagi but weaker as it doesn't possess as high durability of both weapons but it can cut through and defend against almost anything when chakra is run through it especially wind chakra. He learned this through Structural Grasping described by Gilgamesh and mastered to a high level; Maybe not to the level of "The Faker" Shiro Emiya but not far from his either, and it is his favored blade one to match the Seven Swordsmen blades. It was the first he had ever mastered, owned, and was always on him.

With Structural Grasp he was able to see the history of the weapons he uses, their wielders, and copy them till the point of Mastery. He knows many Styles of Taijutsu and weaponry this way but is held back by his size and can never master some of them or have to change them to fit his body or lack of strength, reach, or flexibility.

Naruto was standing at the port of Uzushio and released the luxury cruise ship he used for transportation as Utakata and Hotaru where getting their things ready as was agreed since Naruto was the transport and financial supplier never did grunt work. They arrived twenty minutes later and set off to Wave Country to claim his country and bringing himself to the spotlight. One of the reasons he had waited so long was due to a Clause in the contract and deed was he needed to be able to defend the country from threats both politically and physically. Also manage it properly for the agreement to be valid. He had memorized many books of laws both old and new, International and local, and loopholes and restriction missed due to old forgotten laws never taken into account that are still valid. Same with business books and accounting.

GOT TO LOVE KAGE BUNSHIN.

As my Kage Bunshin drove the boat I sat in a comfortable chair and was contemplating how I would; This is going to sound cliche, take over the world. I heard Noodle countrys' Daimyo is dying and he would be dead in a month. He has no heir or relatives so the country is going to be unstable and Fire country will try to make a grab but not immediately as the Fire Daimyo will think there will be nobody else to take it since they took over Red Bean Jam country over two hundred years ago that connect them to Noodle leaving them the only country close enough and big enough to take it.

Water would have had been able to but they can't due to Civil War. Fire will let unrest start developing over the fall of the Noodle government in Noodle so when they come to sweep in the territory it will be for cheaper and less of a hassle from a falling or fallen government but most masses will see him as the man who saved them from civil war thus an easy takeover and easy integration but there is one problem he can't account for and that is Naruto. If Naruto Takes over Wave and reestablishes Uzu and its trade routes along with taking over Noodle they would become a major trading hub for other nations. Water would be able to stop this from happening but they wouldn't be able to again thanks to the war and nobody wants to deal with a country in Civil War.

If all these circumstances where to occur Fire, Hotspring, Rice, Lightning, Wind, and maybe Grass and Rain will use his lands Wave soon Uzushios once more and taken Noodle which will be renamed to get cheaper and easier trade with the countries between Hokubu Ocean and the Kaijuu Ocean than having to go all the way through Tea country then O'Uzu or Nagi. The problem would be establishing trade quick enough to make a impact before anyone could react which luckily has been solved by saving Wave.

Gato of Gato Shipping has targeted Wave to drain it dry and take it over. A Illegal takeover and due to their being no formal leader of Wave due to Uzushios' fall cannot be prosecuted Internationally as only a Daimyo or someone of equal status such as the Priestess of Demon country, or King of Moon country has backing of a Daimyo can bring up such matters Internationally of Prosecution of a high class non-citizen for execution and/or high penalty cases that will cause international problems such as Gato as big shipping magnet, allowing him to strong arm Wave unless he is only pending for a crime of jailing time for five years or less. His was able to remain completely invisible by bribing various officials and most likely bankers from his homeland Hotspring country as countries where suppose to watch their citizens for abnormalities in their accounts or corruption and through scare tactics on the civilian populace to keep them quiet and stopped them from leaving.

Naruto personally thinks these laws are illogical and there to protect the corrupt and higher class but law is law but with Naruto returning effectively becoming Waves Daimyo, priest, king, or whatever such title as they all equate to the same in this land but when he is done a King shall stand above all such titles. By taking the title of his choice allows him to not only prosecute Gato if he is taken alive but due the overwhelming evidence Gato left due to being basically untouchable by the populous so it will be a "Open and Shut" case allowing Naruto to demand all of Gatos businesses, properties, possessions, and bank accounts from his home country Hotspring on the agreement of not demanding compensation for allowing it to happen as they are suppose to be monitoring their assets/Major citizens and skipping past the part of needing to build a company for trade. Naruto could build the company and ships no problem but this will not only be cheaper but it will allow Naruto to skip the three month probationary clause of proving he could do the job also setting him up as a Major Power instead of a Minor Power but if Gato got his way he would be the new Daimyo due to his takeover and no country will dispute over such a small land but something told him it won't be that easy.

Naruto would have to do is convince the Noodle Daimyo before his imminent death was to trust his country to him as he was a man who cared for the people so it shouldn't be too hard. The Hotspring demand may be a problem as Gato was a big contribution to Hotspring. Not crippling but enough to where he might strong arm or threaten Naruto due to his countries small size to just leave be with Gatos execution.

Narutos thoughts soon turn to meeting the Kyuubi no Yoko.

_Flashback Two months after meeting Utataka_

_Naruto found himself on the floor of a unknown area. Looking around the walls looked like the ones from the Library of Omoikane with pipes of blue and red traveling on the walls. Took Naruto little time to figure out where he was given he was meditating and now he is here in a unknown area. He has finally gotten into his mindscape with Utakatas' help. He started walking when he Heard a Deep_

_"__**Other Way**__" which echoes across the walls of his mind. Deciding to listen he turns the other way and came across a room door that had lots of red pipes leaving it so he figured this is the room so he goes in. The room was dark, filled with red pipes all over the place, Tiled floor, and a huge gate with a talisman with the kanji for seal on it with darkness in the cage where he couldn't see inside but he had a really good guess who was. _

_"__**Come closer**__" the deep voice repeated to which Naruto raised a eyebrow wondering if it really thought he was that but decided to humor it after a minute of contemplation but prepared himself. As he predicted a huge claw came from nowhere at a fast rate but Naruto was faster when he activated his demonic chakra chains catching the claw before snaking its way up its hand, to the arm, and finally the shoulder before squeezing the appendage and jerking it towards Naruto smashing the Kyuubis' face into the cage bars causing it to howl, scream, and curse. Naruto dissipated the chains and waited for the Kyuubi to calm down as he took in its appearance. The Kyuubi is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands, torso as big as the Hokage Monument, eyes bigger than a full grown man, claws that can spit houses, and nine huge tails that can level mountains with ease. _

_"__**What do you want ningen**__" asked the fox staring at him hatefully and full of fury highlighting and enhancing its already frightening appearance. Naruto snapped out of his musing and looked at the fox up and down one more time before saying "Impressive I can see how you are considered the strongest of the tailed beast just by looking at you. You are deceptively fast judging by your body proportion, I can feel your energy all the way from here even though you aren't flaring it and even subconsciously suppress it meaning you suppress your power to be left alone for so long it has become automatic, physically strong as your description of destroying mountains and causing tsunamis with but a flick of your tail meaning you are stronger physically than the other tailed beasts as even though the Hachibi and Nanabi are ridiculously strong they can't do it with such ease, your a fox meaning your shrewd and cunning as you take characteristic from your form like the others, and lastly the Nanabi is reported to being a little bigger than a Boss Summons with the Hachibi is not much bigger and yet looking at you I can tell you are twice the size of a Boss Summons. Faster, stronger, larger, and most likely far higher chakra reserves. Am I right?" questioned Naruto with a raised eyebrow shocking the fox as can be told by the widened eyes before they where covered up as if they where never there but it was to late as he had already seen. _

_The fox was quiet for a minute as it stared at Naruto before saying "__**That was...somewhat impressive**__" the fox admitted reluctantly hate gone from its' face as its piercing red slit eyes and was replaced by interest and something he couldn't place. _

_"__**So what do you want ningen? My chakra? Power? Me to obey you**__?" finished the fox sarcastically at it watched the boy carefully. His answer shocked it again._

_"None of the above Kyuubi. I have got power myself and will work for it myself, your chakra would be appreciated but I won't demand it, and obey me? Please you look to prideful to obey without force and if you did you'd kill me when my back was turned. What I would like is knowledge but I doubt you would be forthcoming with any so i'd like to get to know you." finished the golden blond as he looked at the fox as it just schooled its' expression again._

_"__**No leave**__" was all that was said as it laid down and went to sleep. Naruto just raised a eyebrow._

_"May I at least have your name as I doubt Kyuubi is your name?" He questions and got a unexpected response._

_Its' eyes snapped open and the fox snarled before letting out a ear piercing "__**LEAVE**__" before Naruto was kicked out of his own Mindscape._

_Flashback End _

The fox ignored him for six months of weekly visits before it started to talk again showing just how stubborn the ancient colossus . Now he talks to it but still doesn't even know its name but he was planning on telling it about his plan soon. What he was able to get out of it was what had happened to his body on the day of Gilgameshs' ritual. It was killing him and he would have died if not for the foxs' interference due to it guiding what genes to kill with his chakra as chakra didn't seem to react to the prana ritual other than making it slightly longer due to tiny amounts fusing with the prana. The changes he had missed was a increased immune system even without the foxs' help, increase in bone density, denser chakra even by Uzumaki standard, and what it called strange blood replacing his fathers side completely and a quarter of his mothers side but activating his both bloodlines which he would have only had the Warriors Mentality. Thus he became a two thirds god but kept it to himself. He also received a neat trick from the fox to be able to sense malicious intent which is a very helpful tool which he took as he was making headway in the giant fox.

He was bought out of his thoughts by Utakata when he walked over to him asking him a question

"Naruto so what are we going to do when we get to Wave" questioned Utakata with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto regarded him for a moment before smirking "Why Utakata I know you are sometimes slow on the uptake or stubborn to the point of borderline stupidity but we are going to...save...it" he finished as if talking to a slow child all the while relishing the twitching face of Utakata before he walked away choosing not to start trouble in the middle of such vicious waters.

This was a major difference between him and Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh had only one friend and equal in his life and maybe one equal after not that he would ever consider Emiya as such. Naruto on the other hand believed friendship is important but less so than the bond of lovers. During his training with the golden king it was one thing they could never agree on as Gilgamesh believed love was fickle and useless while true friendship was of understanding and equality but Naruto thought true love was eternal and priceless but friendship is treasure but to be weary of.

They never changed each others opinion on the matter but decided to let the matter drop due to the limited time with each other and would rather not waste time with such matters.

Choosing he had gone over as much as he could with as many variables as their was decided to take a relaxing nap before drifting off to sleep as he was done scheming for the day.

It had only taken one day to arrive at Wave due to Naruto knowing the waters before finding a abandoned beach to land and putting the boat back into the gate before walking into the city. The city was in terrible shape but the people where even worse. Markets with barely any food but at inflated prices, broken down and abandoned buildings everywhere, thugs running at every corner, and starving or sick everywhere which in some cases might be the very recently departed.

Naruto frowned at what he was seeing and seething inside. This was HIS country but the greedy swine infesting it was running it into the ground even worse than his previous predictions. Never the less he couldn't afford to act rashly and ruin his chances so he would have Hotaru and Utakata quietly ask round for information as he wouldn't be able to hide among the populous due to the way he presented himself, his mannerisms, and his way of dressing would stick out thus drawing attention to himself more than he already was just by walking around.

Two days information gathering let them know what was going on with Gato. The man was trying to kill a bridge builder named Tazuna who was trying to bring hope to the land by building a bridge from Wave to Fire country which in his opinion should have been done in the first place, next who was under his employ surprised him slightly as he had a minor interest in his weapon as it was the weakest of the Seven Swordsmens' blades, and lastly the moderately decent plan he had made to get rid of his employee Zabuza and his problem at the same time while making a profit. He gave the man credit for being a greedy sleaze of epic proportion but a very good one.

It was through luck he had found that last part out due to Utakata stopping in a bar for a unplanned bottle of sake and one of Gatos' personal guards was drunk and apparently a very talkative drunk. So now overlooking the Bridge from atop a support pillar hiding using the original Tarnkappe to which was copied and used by Sigurd as he was waiting for the conversation to begin as Zabuza had already knocked out the workers with his accomplice. Soon a Scarecrow of a man he quickly identified as Kakashi Hatake otherwise known as "Sharingan Kakashi" with three preteen children. The first was a boy where it didn't take a genius to figure out he was a loner with a strange haircut and a attitude problem, a pink haired female meat shield, and a introverted boy who hadn't seen much sun.

He stealthily made his way over to the bridge builder as the fighting began before getting close before swiftly and silently knocking out pinky before covering the Tazunas' mouth to stop him from shouting.

"I am not here to hurt you. If I was you would be dead by now and so would pinky understand so im going to release you but don't make a scene. Understand?" questioned Naruto before he recieved a nod and he let Tazuna go where the man took deep breaths to calm himself as Naruto looked into the mist sensing the conflict that was within.

"So who are you? What is your business here?" asked Tazuna as he eyed Naruto with weary eyes.

"Very well. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here for a couple of things. First is to capture Gato and activate the contract which was made between the people of this land and Uzushio before restoring these lands and the rest isn't your concern. Judging by your age and shocked face you know what I am talking about." said Naruto taking a glance at Tazuna before returning to staring at the mist.

"But you are only a boy. How could you yourself defend this country and financially help us in these troubled times to fulfill the agreement. I know for a fact Uzushio was pillaged before the Uzumakis' time delay trap destroyed the only known path in and out there is except by small boat." finished Tazuna.

Naruto looked at Tazuna with a raised eyebrow before responding "Is now really the time to have this conversation with a battle going on but I assure you I can bring many boons to this country." finished Naruto as he returned back to the fight as Tazuna paled in remembrance of what is happening as Naruto returned to looking at the battle. It was a bit disappointing to Naruto as it was clear both let their skills diminish from High Anbu captains to mid-low Anbu Captains. Kakashi probably from laziness and Zabuza from lack of training due to constant moving from one place to another. While Zabuzas' partner almost done beaten the children Naruto decided he should interfere and stop the masked assailant.

He turned to Tazuna and said "Stay here" before walking deeper into the mist.

As he approached the Makyo Hyosho he released the gate as this was two important to play around. The wall of red labyrinth like lines was hidden by the mist but the sound of it opening was sure to caught the attention of those on the bridge but Zabuza and Kakashi couldn't find the source while fighting. When he saw the Makyo Hyosho he sent three weapons into the mirrors to warn her as he knew the masked fighter wasn't in as he knew they where part of a resistance and if he wanted a chance to get Kiri without fighting at a later date this was it. As the girl looked around only to see a weapon going for the mirror she was in before she jumped out of the mirror. Not even a second later was she forced to move again and doing so repeatedly but was caught off guard when the mirror she was heading towards was cut into two and saw a blond teen waiting for her freezing her for all of a second but a second too many as before she could move out of the way chains erupted from the floor binding her in place.

"Sorry couldn't let you get in the way of my objective." Naruto said in a even tone and started walking towards the main battle on the bridge as Haku struggled to get out of her binds but to no avail. Just as Naruto reached the unconscious students of Kakashi before turning and saying "and don't forget to randomize your mirror jumping as you follow a distinct patters and that makes you predictable and in your profession that would lead to your death." and with those parting words he left leaving her helpless unable to break free from the chakra chains. As Naruto hopped onto a support beam to watch the fight as he couldn't see them from Tazunas' position due to the slowly lessening mist and his keen eye sight he could now see the fight and decided to see how well they put on a show.

After awhile it got boring as it was basically a deadly game of cat and mouse. About three minutes ago there had been a gathering of malevolent people just before where the mist begins meaning Gato was there and just in time to as it looks like the game is about to end. Kakashi was just cut across the torso but very shallow meaning either he was very lucky or he did it intentionally. Banter again! I mean really are you really ninja. Kakashi used a summoning technique and pinned Zabuza down and stopped the function of his arms. He was about to intervene when another round of monologue making me stop for a few second as the sheer stupidity of it but regained my senses after Kakashi started his original technique. Assassination technique my ass as he recalled how he was known for making one original technique with thousands copied. What kind of assassinations could possibly work when your enemies can hear you a mile away and said technique giving your identity away.

When Kakashi started his trek over to Zabuza Naruto had reacted fast and caught his arm inches away from Zabuzas' chest saving his life and also surprising both men. Kakashi quickly regained his senses and tried to retract his arm but was unable to move it.

"Now now no need to be so violent gentleman as i'm sure we can have a civilized conversation without the need to kill one another. Now Zabuzas' contract has been expired by Gato so if you would please drop the mist so we may all see you ex-employer and get this mess all cleared up as he is waiting at the end of the bridge." Finished Naruto. Both mens eyes widen as the mist started to disappear at a fast rate most likely due to Zabuzas' will before the end of the bridge was visible. Off on the right side of everyone's' view was a fairly big boat that was likely the transport of the two hundred plus mercenaries and one ninja who from Narutos' memories was Aoi Rokusho a Nukenin from Konoha and now a ninja of Ame in Rain country. He was known for stealing a treasure from Konoha called the "Raijin no Ken" or Sword of the Thunder God and it is the only reason the fool has a A rank bounty even though he has a B- strength. It was a Weapon Naruto wanted and he will take it over his corpse if he must.

A man soon walked right in front of the battalion of thugs with a face that radiated arrogance. He was a short man that could be called a full blown midget, well more like a goblin with the sinfully evil smile he had on his face, he had long gray shaggy hair, sunglasses, expensive dress suit, what looked to be a pimp cane, and a jeweled ring on each of his fingers showing just how wealthy he was as each ring could be worth enough to feed three families of four for a year, and lastly expensive snake skin dress shoes.

"Well well looky hear. One baby demon, his bitch tied up, a scarecrow with a bad case of pink eye, three brats, an old man, and a preteen virgin. Must be my lucky day to be able to exterminate my annoyances quick and not so painless. I will even make a profit doing it when I cash in Zabys' and scarecrows heads. Bet the Uchiha boy he told me about will fetch quite the price along Zabys' his bitch." declared Gato as he laughed.

"Gato you swine what is the meaning of this!" roared Zabuza but Gato laughed more infuriating Zabuza.

"I never planned on paying you from the start that is why I waited so long for us to come to a agreement on the contract as I knew he would have protection to weaken you both and look I was right. What are you going to do about it as your a step from death as is the pink eyed baboon. Your little children are all knocked out and the only one who looks healthy is a preteened punk. You are all going to die today and this Island will be mine and you shits can't do shit." the midget boasted.

Naruto stepped forward after releasing Kakashi and asked "Two questions, why did you not just blow up the bridge instead of going through all of this and do you really think we would just keel over and die?" he asked with the calm and patience of a veteran politician.

"I'll answer the questions of the soon to be dead. Simple there are three reasons. first, I make money this way and its isn't costly. Second, it is more fun to watch as the hope slowly dies from the resistance also far more entertaining. Lastly, if Tazuna finished most of the bridge like he did I would be able to finish it when I take over making it easier on my pockets and making use of available resources. As for the second question by all means die fighting as the more you kill the more I save right Aoi? Satisfied? " asked a chuckled Gato with a goblin like smile on his face.

"Yes by all means entertain us in your final moments Hahaha." finished Aoi laughing and a glint of cruelty in his eyes getting a growl from Zabuza and a narrowed eye from Kakashi. Naruto looked on for a moment before he chuckled causing Gato and Aoi to look intrigued and while Zabuza, Kakashi, and Tazuna to look at him like he is insane. Gato was the one to ask as he was curious on what he would find funny.

"What is so funny brat? Gone crazy in your impending death?" asked Gato curiously. Naruto laughed again but this time it wasn't a laugh of amusement no... this was a laugh of a cold heart about to bring death upon those in his path as he looked up giving everyone a good look at his piercing Heterochromia eyes for the first time as his laugh gave chills to all who heard it..

"what I find funny is you think with your little band of misfits and weaklings that you think you can kill me." he responds in a cold tone before grasping his cloak and throwing it off revealing his pure golden yellow expensive kimono, expensive jewelry(same as before), Zantetsuken on is waist, the gate in orb form behind him, and golden geta on his feet. The shinobi who see him feel their blood chill upon seeing his form and recognizing his description from their Bingo Books but never has he had a picture taken of him allowing him to move about freely.

"You will live past today Gato. You will watch as everything you have ever cared about is taken from you before you are sentenced to death for all you have done. This is my land to protect and hold by my birthright as the last grandson of Gin Uzumaki the last Uzumaki clan head and ruler of Uzushio before me. You will regret the day you crossed paths with Naruto Uzumaki the golden king." stated Naruto in a chillingly low tone that carried a authority no fifteen year old should possess that carried across the bridge causing various reactions. Gato looked both annoyed and angry not understanding who he has offended, Tazuna looked on the verge of crying in both happiness and disbelief as the Daimyo returned even if he was concerned if he could perform upon the required conditions, Aoi looked annoyed thinking the man a impostor as no teen could be as strong than he was, Zabuza in recognition over the Uzumaki name and respect with a touch of disbelief at seeing a powerful individual and weapons master and at the age he really is, and lastly Kakashi at hearing a Name he recognized and amazement of who he was.

Gato looked annoyed at the teen who dared threaten him before saying "Triple to whoever kills the brat who dared to threaten me!" yelled Gato and his men roared and Aoi throws three umbrellas into the air before calling "Jouro Senbon"(senbon rain) showering the sky in needles but all Naruto does is grab Zantetsuken and in a quick slash faster than most jonin could follow and wind chakra discharged into the weapon created a massive wind vacuum that tore right through the rain sending them in randomly direction and shredded the umbrellas as he placed the blade back into its sheath. Three quarters of them flew into the sea and most of the remaining where inbedded into the bridge or a few unlucky bandits that got killed from the rain. Aoi looked angry as he took out the Raijin no Ken and charged.

"With this sword I am invincible and you will never defeat me" he Roared as he neared Naruto. What happened next was so quick only Kakashi and Zabuza had seen it happen. When Aoi closed in on Naruto he swung the blade at Naruto with intermediate level swordsmanship to which Naruto ducked under his hand and used a quick upward battojutsu slash cutting the fools hand off with the sword in it, quickly takes the fools hand with the sword and spins quickly using the momentum from the battojutsu slash to do a 360 spin and cut the fool legs off, and finally grabbing his face before slamming his head against the railing he was next too which pierced his throat with a senbon and a afew in his torso from his earlier attack leaving him hanging there bleeding out to death in a very painful and gruesome manner.

The silence was absolute on the bridge except for Aois' choking on his own blood struggling for air as all but Zabuza cringed at the brutality unleashed upon Aoi while Zabuza looked like Christmas came early. A few of the weaker willed thugs and Tazuna ran to the railing and hurled into the Haran Bay bellow. All of the thugs looked terrified of the teen before them and looked like they where about to run but where stopped upon feeling Narutos killing intent as they looked upon him as he spoke "If you run I will chase you and make your deaths looks so painful Aois' will look like a minor injury in comparison. Your choice to try fighting for your lives and die a quick death or suffer slowly when I catch you after what you did to MY country." Naruto delivered his Ultimatum as he put the Raijin into his gate.

Most fell still at his cold words but only seven tried to escape not believing him and as soon as they where off the bridge chakra chains burst from the ground and dragged them to who knows where by one of the Shadow clone hidden to where Gatos' private guard was being held. They all looked terrified but also resigned to their fate. Naruto smiled and said "I won't even use my weapons for this." and as if a charge signal had been given they all charged at Naruto. It was amazing the control Naruto has as he fought the army with graceful ease. From the way he wasted absolutely no energy whether it be from breaking a mans arm and snapping his neck, the way he steals the weapons of his fallen enemies after the one he used before broke from the poor quality and the force used and changes styles instantly and fluently to better suit the weapon he is holding.

Slash, slash, break, Gurgle, thump where the signals of people dying of hitting a major artery, slitting an enemies throat, snapping their necks and spines or skulls, and from rolling heads from swift beheading with the ease of dancer in the middle of a recital. Using liberal use of wind chakra he pushed the blood out of his direction leaving him as clean as when he walked onto the bridge. He had just finished the one sided massacre before before looking at the rest of the occupants of the bridge. The children where still passed out and it seemed Tazuna has fainted. Kakashi had been staring wide eyed at what he had done to the thugs; Probably at the brutal way in which he did the deed, and Zabuza had a look of respect for what he has done while his companion kept her face down as to not look upon the carnage he had inflicted. He took a breath and addressed them.

"Kakashi collect your children and take them back to Tazunas' and I will take Tazuna myself and Zabuza meet me when you are better as their are things I wish to discuss with you." ordered Naruto and they raised eyebrows but didn't dare fight back in their current states so they did as they where told and left along with Haku after he was released. Turning to Tazuna he picked up the old drunk and took him off the bridge into the boat Gato had arrived in. He knew the little goblin had ran and he also knew his shadow clone caught him and was holding him so no need to worry about him. As he got to Gatos very spacious office he set Tazuna down before looking through the stuff and found tons of money in the vault. Seems this was Gatos hidden hideout judging by the evidence of illegal deals, bribes, and transactions. So he raided his liquor cabinet sealing most of it in his vault, then looked at Tazuna, and threw a cup of water on top of him waking him up instantly and loudly as he drank his wine.

"Good to see you are up." commented Naruto as he took another sip of his wine. He looked at Tazuna and when he sit he opened his gate as he never closed it and set some of the sake Utakata likes to drink from Rice country ;the best supplier in the world as only the best goes in his vault, in front of Tazuna. He waited for Tazuna to get situated before getting to matters at hand but to his hidden surprise Tazuna beat him to it.

"So you said you are here to enforce the contract between Wave and Uzushio where Wave would become a part of Uzushio, they would lead us, and we would pay tax to them in exchange for protection. Tell me how can you protect wave as you are only one man and you can't protect a whole country? Also you have to be adept to politics and financially help wave when we are in troubled times so how will you do all these things? Lastly, what has Wave to gain as there was much at the time before we segregated again after Uzushio fell as we may go through with it as contracted but I'm sure you would want a more willing people to follow you?" questioned Tazuna as he took a sip of his sake "nice sake by the way. This is the best I have ever tasted."

"Only the best shall ever go into my vault." Naruto boasted arrogantly reminiscent to Gilgamesh before continuing "And there is many things this kingdom can gain from my presence. First, protection politically from threats like Gato that can't come to Wave with me protecting you on a international level as we will be doing so to Gato but it can only be done if I am accepted as King without there being repercussions and I assure you I am very familiar with the laws of the land both local and not. Second, you would be able to gain the trading routes from Uzushio and a way to navigate through there as I will be opening the land once more to be populated along with the Islands in between. Thirdly I have the monetary means to both bring the kingdom back to prosperity as I have been expanding my wealth for such things to occur." as if to prove his point he opened the gate and released a barrel and many unnormally large metal briefcases around him and he took a briefcase and handed it to Tazuna.

"Open it" was the simple command and Tazuna did as instructed though with little difficulty as it weighed a lot and was floored by what was within. It was full of 10,000 yen bills($100) and there was at least fifty other briefcases before Naruto opened his mouth again "One Billion Yen per case. Now put it down and open the barrel" sounded a smug Naruto. Tazuna closed the case and got up and went to the case wondering what was within. He lifted the lid and almost fainted at what he saw. Jewels of all kinds filled the barrel to the top from rubies and sapphires to diamonds. As he put the lid back on they all disappeared into the gate as Tazuna basically fell into the chair before looking at a smug Naruto.

"As I said only the best shall go to my vault. Whether it be liquor, weapons, riches, or vessels it shall be only the best and always the best and you can be sure there is MUCH more." boasted Naruto again and Tazuna can very well see why if what he said is the truth. "Back to manners at hand" said Naruto getting back to the very important matters they where talking about.

"Lastly, I can assure you I am a very powerful warrior in my own right as you can ask Kakashi Hatake. I would tell you more but to be blunt I won't tell you my abilities as I don't trust you. The reason I came to you and showed you so much is twofold. First, even though you are a drunk with a lot of bad habits" he ignored Tazunas' indignant cries "you are a well known man in the country, old enough to remember the pact, and are known to have nothing but good intention for the country. Second, your fighting for you country anyway you can and the way you do has earned you the admiration of many and the respect from the rest and they know you won't do anything if it wasn't good for your country which i find admirable" he nodded his head towards Tazuna "so your words carry weight here. If you think it is a good idea most would follow so I showed you what I can and will do for your country. I'll give you from now till the bridge is finished in two weeks to decide. I will reside here until then and if you wish for me to leave than I will."

Tazuna finished his bottle and got up. He was almost out the door when Naruto said "I know you are going to call a town meeting as Wave only has one due to its small size but make sure you have all the facts before you call the meeting so be sure to talk with Kakashi and tell him if he wants to speak to me to come this way." Tazuna lingered for a few seconds longer before leaving seeing as Naruto was done. Naruto looked through the papers in the office as he sipped from his wine and ten minutes later a knock came from the door.

"Come in Utakata" was all he said and the door opened admitting his friend. Naruto continued to look through papers separating things into five piles named incriminating, buisness, blackmail, useful, and useless. Two minutes was all it took before Utakata took to get annoyed and ask "so how did it go" was all he asked.

Naruto looked up from the papers and said "We shall see and Utakata where is Gato and the other less important?"

"They are chained on the other side of the ship. So what are you planning to do with them?" asked his first loyal soldier. He had truly changed from the man who hated all and any contact. He still preferred solitude but can interact normally ever since Hotaru came into play. Naruto stared at him for a second before responding "If I become their new king then I will let the Villagers decide. Gato will be kept alive till we get what we need from Hotspring then he will be publicly executed by someone of my choosing. Maybe Zabuza as I'm sure he wants a crack at the little goblin for his treachery and maybe it will help us get a leg into Water country." finished Naruto.

"So you are trying get Water without bloodshed Naruto?" questioned Utakata as he looked at Naruto while sipping his sake.

"There will be blood Utakata. The purists will make sure of it." commented with disgust a the mention of the bigots. "I will try to do so with as little as possible but I will slaughter if needed." finished Naruto with sharp fierce eyes.

There was silence that reined in the room before the silence was broken.

"You know Utakata" spoke Naruto "Most rulers currently are foolish. They favor the higher class so much it is ridiculous. The upper class is made up of nine percent of the population, middle class is thirty-four percent, and the suppressed lower class of farmers, manual labor, miners, fisherman, etc make up a total of fifty-seven percent. The lower class won't move to challenge things as the higher and middle class is made up of the money and shinobi are at their beck and call. With me that will change. All people will have the same freedoms and restrictions as we are all Human and we where born equal." declared Naruto in a low voice that carried weight and power beyond its' years. Ukitaka look at his friend before saying "and that is why I follow you." was all he said before he departed to look for Hotaru as Naruto went back to work with the help of Kage Bunshin.

Timeskip: Five Days Later

Naruto was working when he felt a presence at the edge of his senses getting closer. He hid the materials and papers before pulling out his wine and sake for the incoming guest from a cooler he put them in before closing the gate. As said guest arrived before he could knock on the door he said "Enter" seconds passed before Kakashi came in who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before he sat down and noticed the sake and looked at me for permission to which I nodded my head. He picked up a cup and poured some before downing a whole glass.

"How can I help the infamous Kakashi Hatake today." asked Naruto breaking the ice. Kakashi took a sip of his renewed glass before saying "I was hoping you would return to the Leaf with me-" was a far as he got before he was swiftly responded "No" slightly shocking Kakashi at the quick refusal that came in response.

"But wh-" and he was cut off again as Naruto spoke "I remember my treatment as a child Kakashi" getting a wince he continued "and I can honestly say am not to keen on returning to become your personal weapon again." causing another wince from the older man.

"However I will be returning to see the Chunin Exams to see them as I do every year so I will arrive a week before hand but beware I will not be bullied like I was as a child." he told Kakashi with finality and stared down Kakashi with his Heterochromia eyes. Kakashi suppressed a shudder and nodded before getting up and was about to leave when Naruto spoke " and be sure to watch the the ceremony at the bridge as i'm sure it will be interesting." Kakashi waited another twenty seconds to see if Naruto had anything else to say. He didn't so he left.

Bringing back his Materials and papers, he began to work again as doing this work busied himself and prevented boredom and this is why he isn't using Kage Bunshin to help.

Timeskip: Three days before the ceremony

As Naruto was writing a book when he felt a different presence against his senses and promptly put his work in the desk and withdrew a scroll and put it onto the desk along with a sake bottle. and same as before he said "enter" admitting Zabuza who wasted no time sitting and drinking the Sake before him. This time he the guest broke the ice.

"So what did you want with me." he said as he looked on the scroll. Naruto kept a cool appearance as he responded "I need you to deliver a scroll to the Rebels in Water as I have no doubt you still have contact with them. It is a proposal for them to meet me to discuss terms for my help and I expect a reply to be returned in ten days time." said Naruto. Zabuza looked stunned before he regained his bearings and asked "what is in it for me?"

Naruto reaching under his desk and tossed Zabuza a small briefcase and said "ten million yen" he said causing Zabuzas' eyes to widen and open the container to see it filled with money he checked the money quick before confirming it was real before closing it. He looked to Naruto whose' face was set in stone and asked "Deal?" to which Zabuza nodded taking the scroll, and was about to leave before Naruto said "take the money as a sign of good faith as you do have honor as a swordsman" causing Zabuza to pause then pick up the briefcase before replying "pleasure doing business with you" and with that he closed the door and sped away.

Sighing he took his almost finished book and began writing again.

Timeskip: Ceremony

The day was a happy day filled with hope and cheer as the bridge was complete. Kids played in the streets again, Houses where being fixed, and life was being bought back to the small nation of Wave. As they crowded to the ribbon that would be cut upon naming and declaring the opening of the new bridge. Everyone was gathered as Tazuna made a opening speech.

"We of the Land of Waves have been through much in these pasting years. We have seen loved ones die and homes lost. We have endured the cruel dictatorship of a man of limitless greed and awful desire but We will preserve as we did when our lords of the land of Uzushio where killed off and we have taken your name of Wave again but through unanimous decision of the people of this land that this will no longer be so!" Exclaimed Tazuna as Team seven/Kakashi looked on wide eyed at what was just said. "A descendant of our Lords has come back to claim this Country as his and help us regain the prosperity lost to us. Today will be a day of not only new hope but of a reviving a lost nation. Welcome the new King of Uzushio! A powerful warrior in his own right, Naruto Uzumaki the Golden ruler!"

The people of the reestablished Uzushio went Berserk and the cheers where deafening. Kakashi looked stupefied at what was occurring. Soon it was continued as Naruto walked up to the stage "today we celebrate the return of our Lords and the creating of the Haran Bay bridge after the waters we rest upon." He got another wave of cries before continuing "Now would our new king have any words?" questioned Tazuna and recieved a nod from Naruto as he stepped forward.

"Thank you for the opportunity that you all have bestowed upon me. I know there will be many expectations placed upon me and the sad fact is I cannot live up to them all for that is impossible but I shall try my best but I have one thing to say. All men are created equal!" Naruto exclaimed drawing gasps from the crowd at such a bold declaration especially in a society separated in classes where they where taught the exact opposite. "In my land all men shall be treated the same under my law! From high birth to the birth of a peasant they shall all fall under the same tax rate and the same laws! We are all born the same and we all die the same so I don't see a point to pretend otherwise. All men have different skills this is true but all men can learn the same skills is also true. Today will be the birth of the first country of equality for all classes. You steal and you shall be punished the same. You kill and you shall be dealt the same way depending of your reasoning. The only difference between you and your neighbor is but small physical changes and determination. Determination and a clear sharp mind is what set the fools and the smart! All i ask of you is to give me your determination and work your all and I shall give you mine! Let it be known across the land the words I have said! Any who wish to oppose these truths from my lips may leave now! Strive to be the best for it is hard work of sweat, tears, and blood that will help you prosper in life and surpass your limitations. I am but a man and alone I am nothing. I cannot forge blades, I cannot fish, I cannot make my own clothing, I cannot build houses, and certainly not bridges. One man will never succeed in every such a projects but together we will never fail for we are a united front! I ask you will you help one lonely man and help me forge a country. Will you let this one man guide you for he us but a man and has faults like everyone else. If so I humbly thank you and I will strive to be the best for ALL my people but not the individual classes!" Declared Naruto. The crowd roared in approval and assurance to the newly crowned King. Kakashi was stunned at such bold claims as was his team even the emotionless Sai. He ordered his team to make haste as the Hokage must be informed of this! As Naruto watched this he smiled as this was the first step to breaking the cycle.

Little did most of these people know this is a day that will go down in history as the first major turning points of the world.

_**And Done woooo that was long! I had a writing spree compared to my last chapters so think of it as a make up for such a short last chapter! REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL! **_


	6. HIATUS

Until further notice my story is on hold as my computer broke down and need to fix that. Sorry I might update at a library but no promises.


End file.
